


Bucky's Snuggle Time

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: MASHverse [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky gets snuggles, Family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky “Snuggle-Stealer” Barnes was sprawled out on the toddler-sized racecar bed meant for Luke’s next birthday, the baby cradled against his side with the real armed wrapped protectively around him while the metal one brushed the dark blue carpet, his legs hanging over the trunk—actually working, courtesy of one Tony Stark. He stood out in odd contrast against the pale blue of the walls with their clouds and birds, a stuffed monkey propped on the pillow near Bucky’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Snuggle Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychedelicbubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicbubblegum/gifts).



Seb looks up as his wife enters the kitchen, her cheeks flushed from the October chill outside as she set a new box of Captain Crunch down on the counter near the sink. The wind had tasseled her blonde hair so much that bits of it stuck to the bright red beanie that Heather had made for Mari last Christmas, it still fell halfway down her back in soft curls, and Seb couldn’t stop from remembering the way his fingers had twined in it the night before, smooth as satin.

“Busy today,” he asks in a quiet voice, drying his hands and watching as she moved around the kitchen to tidy the things their daughter had dragged out earlier.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” she answers breathlessly, the loose fabric of her top billowing out slightly as she turned to give him a smile. That was his favorite thing about Mari, the warmth her smiles exuded, like a blanket in winter that made you feel safe and loved. Similarly, that smile could be cold as ice and Loki had learned that right before she sprained her wrist punching him in the face. “Where is everybody?”

“Ah, Hope and Ava are carving pumpkins in the dining room.” A scary thing to consider, but his fear was slightly lessened by knowing Heather was in there too. “Pie and Wanda are in the den arguing over whether or not they’d be watching softball or baseball, Tony and Steve are outside raking the leaves…” A quick look out the window proved that Steve was holding a rake over Tony’s head and making the other man jump for it.

“What about Bucky and Luke?” That made Seb pause, brows furrowing over pale green eyes as he tried to remember. Last he’d saw of them, they were sitting in the living room with Luke’s teething toys spread all over the place, but Mari would have seen them there when she first walked in.

Seb really hoped his one year old hadn’t taken the super soldier hostage again.

“Uh….” Mari lets out a breathless laugh and moves out of the kitchen and down the hall to Luke’s nursery, opening the door slowly to keep it from squeaking. Seb followed her quickly, ready to barge inside and apologize until Mari grabbed the back of his tee and hauled him backwards. “Oh.”

Bucky “Snuggle-Stealer” Barnes was sprawled out on the toddler-sized racecar bed meant for Luke’s next birthday, the baby cradled against his side with the real armed wrapped protectively around him while the metal one brushed the dark blue carpet, his legs hanging over the trunk—actually working, courtesy of one Tony Stark. He stood out in odd contrast against the pale blue of the walls with their clouds and birds, a stuffed monkey propped on the pillow near Bucky’s head.

His tongue trapped between his teeth, Seb raises his phone to snap a picture for Luke’s baby album—who else besides the women of the Avengers and X-Force could say they got cuddled with by such a badass (Tony not counting)—when one grey eye pinned Seb in place with his thumb hoovering over the shutter button.

“Take that picture,” Bucky murmurs,” and I’ll give you a swirly like you wouldn’t believe, Sebastian.” Seb weighted his choices, knowing his wife would just print the picture while Bucky dunked his head in the closest toilet. Fight or flight instinct flared to life and he quickly pressed the button and then went running towards the backdoor. He could hear a faint rustle of bedding before the loud footsteps of Bucky chasing after him and he quickly threw his phone at Mari.

He’d just crossed the threshold and could taste the crisp autumn air when he was tackled to the ground, Bucky on top of him and the knuckles of his real hand digging into the top of Seb’s head in a noogie.

“I warned you, Boudreaux.”

“Totally worth it, Barnes!”


End file.
